


After Nepenthes

by MelancholyChocolate



Category: Destruction Bench Agreement (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short, Technically Canon, brief mentions of Kat Faedelcrane, your actions have consequences kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyChocolate/pseuds/MelancholyChocolate
Summary: In which Oz deals with the consequences of their actions. Takes place directly after episode 109.





	After Nepenthes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It is I, James, Jamie, James is me. I realized that I can just. Make fanfiction for DBA and no one can stop me. So, to start things off, I'm going to post my backlog of Oz one-shots. These are technically cannon, since, plot twist, I'm their player lolol. I swear I'm going to post non-cannon stuff later.

Everything passed in a blur. Oz barely held on to consciousness. They don’t remember getting into the car; they must have passed out at some point as they were carried through the facility. They felt people holding them, but they couldn't make out who. People were talking. Were they arguing? Fighting? Crying? It all melted together in the haze filling their head. All Oz could do was mumble to themself over and over. _It didn’t work. It didn’t work. It didn’t work…_

The hospital was too white. Too many lights. It stung Oz’s eyes. The voices were clearer, at least enough to recognize the speakers. Vis and Kat must have been nearby, their voices quiet. Two more people seemed to enter the room, and Oz immediately recognized them. Oz’s moms shouted, the anger and fear in their voices plain as day, even in the haze filling their head. The voices faded as Oz lost consciousness again. 

They came too alone in a hospital bed. Beyond the curtains they could make out voices whispering in hushed tones. Their head hurt. Their whole body felt weak. They laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Eventually one of their mothers walked through the curtains. Upon seeing Oz awake, she rushed over to the child. She embraced them gently, although in their current state it still hurt a bit. “Oz! Oh, sweetheart!” Oz’s expression stayed neutral. They didn’t refuse the hug, but they also did not return it. She eventually pulled back. “Don’t scare us like that!” Oz avoided eye contact. “I’m sorry.” Their mother sighed and sank down into the seat next to their hospital bed. “Ozborne?” Upon hearing their name they straightened up as best they could. “Yes?” Their mother reached over and squeezed their hands. “Your mother and I talked, and we think you shouldn’t continue having therapy with Mr. Faedelcrane. Not after what happened today.” Oz’s expression soured and they drew their hands back. “Why? It wasn’t his fault. I decided to do it.” “But you are a child, and they are adults! They should have known better. You could have **died** , Oz.” They turned away from her. She sighed. “We just- We want you to be safe. If something were to happen to you, we could never forgive ourselves.” Oz continued to ignore her. She sighed and slowly stood up to leave. “Please, we’re trying our best. Just trust us. You’ll understand when you get older, Oz.” As she left Oz could see another figure beyond the curtains.For a split second Azula Discord made eye contact with Oz and the ten year-old witch knew that they would soon be getting an ear-full. Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
